1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified as two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) at the back side of the liquid crystal display panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal display panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges a backlight source of LED light bar at an edge of a back panel to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal display panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light exit face after being reflected and diffused to further transmit through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal display panel.
To support the liquid crystal display panel and to block light leakage, conventional backlight modules are provided with a mold frame. Some conventional designs of mold frame provide a split frame (as shown in FIG. 1). The split mold frame comprises a plurality of corner pieces 200 that is arranged in a spaced form and is mounted to a side plate 102 of a backplane 100. The corner pieces 200 have a cross-section of a lying T-shape. The split mold frame (such as four-corner mold frame) is generally not of sufficient support to a glass substrate due to excessive spacing between the corner pieces 200, whereby the whole glass is not supported in a uniform manner. This leads to local excessiveness of stress, causing a significant influence on the quality of the entire liquid crystal module. Further, the excessive spacing between the corner pieces may also lead to sever leakage of light, which affects the optic grade of the backlight module.